Redrawing My Love
by Gaarasonetruegirl1
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Kohona after killing off his older brother. He is happily accepted back into the village all thanks to his best friend, Naruto. He only has one last thing to do before his mission is complete. Restore the Uchiha clan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- **_Naruto doesn't belong to me. I know, it sucks, but that's just life._

_**A/N:**__ This is my very first story! Well…not my first, but my first submitting it to this site. Thanks to_ _Ayame18sesshygurl18__, she gave me the perfect title for this story. It might suck at first, but just bare with me. _

**Summery-** _Sasuke has returned to Kohona after killing off his older brother. His happily accepted back into the village all thanks to his best friend, Naruto, who is now the Hokage. He only has one last thing to do before his mission is complete. Restore the Uchiha clan. Only one girl can help him with that. Sakura Haruno. But one certain shinobi stands in his way. Will the last of the Uchiha be able to restore his love with Sakura?_

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

It has been over five years sense I killed my brother. Seven years since I left Kohona. I was finally able to defeat him and avenge by clan. With him gone, I could finally return to my home. But I had to get rid of my team before I do so. Karin begged me not to leave her, but I didn't care. The foolish girl actually thought I could love her? Pathetic.

The thunder roared loud before the rain started to pour from the heavens. Rain; the one thing that calmed me the most. When it rained, I felt at peace. The darkness of the night and the rain always calmed me down no matter what. The rain always reminded me of tears. My tears.

The Kohona gate soon came into my view. Two shinobis guarded the gate from any enemies. "Halt!" One ordered as I approached closer. I paid them no mind until I was only a few feet away. I glanced up at them, their eyes locking with my own blood red ones. Almost instantly, they fell to the ground knocked out.

I kept walking, pushing the gate open myself. My feet had a mind of their own; carrying me over to a large building which I assumed belonged to the Hokage. Two more ninja's guarded the door, but thanks to my Sharingan, they were knocked out easily.

I pushed open the door and walked down a large hallway. I could hear sounds coming from a main room. It sounded like they were having a party or something. As soon as I approached the main door, I pushed the door open.

All eyes fell on me. Most held fear; some held shock, only a few held confusion. My eyes locked with a certain blue ones before moving to emerald orbs. Those eyes belonged to Sakura. I could tell she had grown quite well. Her pink locks had grown back since the last time I saw her. They now descended down passed her shoulders. Her hips grow wider and her breasts grew larger. She is beautiful… She's the one I want. The one I want to help me restore my clan.

"Sasuke!" My eyes tore away from Sakura's and now locked with Naruto's. My long time friend…He's grown well too. His blonde locks were a bit longer and spikier. He's defiantly grown in height. He's not the little shrimp I used to know. I know he's grown in power if he was able to gain the title of Hokage.

"Miss me?"

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Well I got to say…it's short! I hate it! But I promise, the next chapter will be much longer!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**-**_ _I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will._

_**A/N**__- This chapter will be much longer than before! I'm sure of that! Oh and just to tell some of you that most of my chapters will be from the character's point of view. _

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 1_

It had been over three weeks since Sasuke's return. Most shinobis were glad that the Uchiha was back, but some disliked it. They didn't know if they could trust him after his betrayal to the Leaf Village. Who's to say that he didn't just come back to kill Naruto for more power?

Naruto didn't care what other's had to say. He accepted Sasuke back to the village. His best friend was finally back and he couldn't be any happier. Despite everything Sasuke put him through, Naruto forgive him. He even put Sasuke as an ANBU.

Sakura…the girl that feel in love with Sasuke at an early age was just as happy as Naruto. Maybe even more. She'd love Sasuke no matter what he did. She longed to be his wife, the one who helped him restore his clan. But, Sasuke was a little late. She was married now…to Sai. She longed to be in Sasuke's arms, but she just couldn't leave Sai. Not after all the things he did for her!

Sasuke wanted Sakura; he needed Sakura more than anything. Of course other girls wanted him now that he was back, but he didn't want them. He only wanted one person; Sakura. Sai…oh how Sasuke _hates_ that Shinobi. No matter, Sakura _will_ be his.

Naruto had thrown a party in Sasuke's honor. Everyone was going to be there and he to be the guest of honor. The raven haired shinobi stood in his room, checking over himself. His long raven locks had grown, but still had that certain spike in the back. His face was flawless and gorgeous. He still had the looks that could capture's any female's heart.

Sasuke grabbed his blackish-blue suit jacket and put it on. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a white undershirt. He looked stunning. The last of the Uchiha grabbed his house keys and walked out of his home. He had built his home in the spot that belonged to the Uchihas, before Itachi slathered them all. His home almost looked like a castle. He was royalty now; well that's what he thought. He even went so far as to hiring a few maids to clean around his house.

Sasuke couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the pink haired kunoichi. It took almost two days of Sasuke's return for him to figure out Sakura was now married. Naruto had invited him to have ramen with his old team and of course he accepted. When Sai and Sakura showed up, hand in hand, Sasuke knew something was up. First he thought they were just dating but when he saw the ring on her finger, his heart felt like it was shattering and a new hate flowed through his veins. A hate for Sai.

Soon Sasuke arrived at the building where he party was held. When he walked in, he almost smiled at what he saw. The people he knew form when he was a Genin was all there. Neji, Ino, Lee, everyone! The floors were a sparkling white marble and they had balloons put up almost everywhere. A large banner was hanging from the ceiling and it read_**, 'Welcome back Sasuke!' **_In larger blue letters. Almost instantly, Sasuke knew that it was Naruto's idea for the banner.

"Sasuke! Sasuke over here!" His gaze now fell on Naruto who was wearing an orange tuxedo. The fool, always wearing such weird clothing. Hinata stood beside him. Hinata; the Hyuga beauty. Her long locks now reached down to her mid back. She'd grown very well. Her breasts were large and her curves showed quite well. She was wearing a lavender evening gown that had a small v cut to it, showing her cleavage.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-san." A small blush formed across her face, giving her cheeks a little coloring to it. Still shy, but very beautiful. Hinata is Naruto's wife and pregnant with his child. With the Hyuga bloodline, the child would be strong no doubt.

Sasuke just nodded his head to her before focusing his gaze back on Naruto. "Have a drink buddy! You need to loosen up!" Naruto exclaimed, holding up his wine glass that held some type of alcoholic beverage in it. He was a bit drunk, but not as drunk as he could get. He was still very aware of what he was doing.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, not really into alcohol. He could drink when he wanted to, but just didn't wish to do so at the moment. "Sasuke-kun!" That voice. That angelic voice that he'd known since he was in the academy. He turned around and looked at the pink haired shinobi that walked over to him with a male behind her.

"Sakura." He mumbled to himself, his dark orbs staring into her emerald depths. She looked even more beautiful than before. Her long pink hair was pulled into a bun. Her dress showed off her perfect curves and long legs. She had a semi-large v cut that showed off a large amount of cleavage. Two slits were on the sides of her pink dress, giving him a view of her legs.

"I'm glad you showed up, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura showed off her perfect smile that almost made Sasuke's heart melt. "Yea, we're glad Sasuke." Sasuke tore his eyes away from Sakura's body and focused on Sai's pitch black eyes. The ninja wrapped his arm around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. As if reminding Sasuke that Sakura is his.

Sasuke could feel his blood boil with anger. _He_ should be the one holding Sakura. _He_ should be the one that Sakura married to. Sakura should belong to _him_, not Sai. As much as Sasuke wanted to kill Sai, he couldn't do something like that. Why should he simply kill Sai? This was a challenge. It would be much more **interesting** just to make Sakura leave him and come into his arms. It would be much more **amusing** to watch Sakura break Sai's heart just to be with him.

Sasuke nodded his head to Sakura before walking off in the other direction. Trying to calm himself down. _'Enjoy your time with her, fool. She'll be mine soon.'_ He thought to himself while fixing him a plate of food.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" An annoying voice called Sasuke. Before Sasuke had any time to turn around to see where the voice was coming from, a blonde haired kunoichi jumped on his back. He sighed lightly before sitting his food down. Luckily he was strong enough to support the girl's weight.

"What do you want Ino?" He asked, a scowl now on his face. Ino still had that habit of jumping on his back as if she was light as a feather. Truth be told, she was far from that. Ino giggled lightly before jumping off of his back and standing on the ground. She walked in front of him, wearing what could possible be the skankiest dress he'd ever seen.

The dress was short…shorter than short. It was a bright blue that matched her blue depths. The dress showed a large amount of her breast to the Uchiha and the dressed stopped about two inches above her knees. The dress showed off her long legs as well.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This girl was still in love with him and tried everything to impress him. He wasn't interested in her in the slightest. She was _nothing _compared to Sakura. **Nothing**.

"Like with you see, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked in a seductive tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a threatening way before turning his back to her and grabbing his plate. He walked over to a lone table and took a seat, but Ino just followed him and began ranting on and on about her missing him.

Sakura watched the two from the other side of the room. She couldn't help but feel jealous. After all this time, she was still in love with Sasuke. She wanted to be with him badly, but what about Sai? She and Sai have been together for at least three years now and she knew Sai loved her deeply. She didn't love him though. She just thought that he could help her feel wanted.

Sakura and Ino were still friends, and how could she hate Ino for trying to get with Sasuke? She is a married woman now! She can't just break Sai's heart just like that. She sighed to herself, trying to take her mind off the raven haired shinobi.

"Sakura, baby, you okay?" Sai asked, staring at Sakura. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sai. I was just thinking." She put in a fake smile. Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks. They didn't believe that Sakura was alright. How could they believe it? They both talked about Sakura still loving Sasuke. They knew that she wanted Sasuke. They knew all too well.

"Sai, I don't feel too well. I'm going to go home." Sakura stood up, a weak smile on her face. "Alright, we can go." Sai said, standing up. He was worried about his wife. Was she going to be okay? "No, no. You stay here and enjoy your time. I want you to have as much fun for the both of us." She instructed him before giving him a swift kiss on his right cheek. "Alright, be careful Sakura." Sai told her in a worried tone, returning to his seat as he watched her walk out of the building.

Sasuke quickly ditched Ino and was now sitting at the bar. His eyes wondered to Sakura who was leaving, alone. His gaze focused back on Sai who was now going back to talking with Naruto and Hinata. Maybe this was his chance! His chance to get Sakura all alone! He would not miss this opportunity.

The shinobi glanced around to make sure no one was watching him before he walked out of the building, unseen. With Sakura all alone, Sasuke would make his move. Soon, Sakura would be back in _his_ grasp.

* * *

_**N/A**__—I Love this chapter. I think I did very well, don't you think? Please review and tell me what you think about it! Oh and for all of you…I don't hate Ino! I just needed to use her to make Sakura jealous. Please don't hate me. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer_-_**_ Guess what!!...I don't know Naruto! XD_

_**A/N**__- Well here's the next chapter. I'm possitive that this one will come out quite well. _

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 2_

Sakura trotted briskly down the quiet streets of Kohona. The only light available was from a few street lamps and the bright moon that was now in the middle of the star filled sky. Her were arms wrapped around her tiny form as she walked. She was freezing. Despite the fact that it was summer time, the nights could get very cold.

'_Why didn't I ask Sai for his jacket?'_

She questioned herself, her fragile form trembling from the cool breeze. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as her arms wrapped even tighter around her body. Her pace quickened. She needed to get home before she caught a cold.

Sakura sighed softly before slowly opening her eyes. Her emerald pools focusing on the white orb in the dark blue sky. It was a beautiful night out. She adored the night time. She often would come outside of from the warmth of her home just to watch the moon.

Everything was so quiet and peaceful at night. Everyone was usually inside of their home. The day-time animals were peacefully sleeping away while the nocturnal animals were out to play. Oh how she enjoyed it when the sun went down.

The kunoichi was snapped out of her gaze when she heard foot steps coming from behind her. They seemed to be walking just as slowly as she was. This made her suspicious. She stopped walking, just to be sure. Her theary was prove to be right as soon as the sounds of the footsteps stopped. Someone was following her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and started to gather chakra, sending her energy to her hands. Whoever it is wasn't going to be able to take her down without a fight! She wasn't the little girl she used to be. She was no longer weak and pathetic, always relying on Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi for help. No, she was strong now.

Sakura was starting to get fed up with the stalker after a while. She turned around quickly and stared into the darkness. Not able to make out anything at all.

"Who's there?!"

Her usual soft and kind voice was now demanding. Whoever this was stalking her needed to be dealt with. She didn't want anyone following her all the way home.

A dark figure emerged from out of the shadows and instantly Sakura gasped. She recognized though onyx orbs and ebony locks.

"Sasuke-kun."

A small smirk formed on the Uchiha's face as soon as the female spoke his name. Oh how he loved the way she still addressed up with the 'kun' on the end. That's how he knew she was still in love with him.

Sasuke took slow and elegant steps toward her. Slowly taking his time as he approached the pink haired shinobi. He stopped walking once he stood in front of her. He was much taller than her, so he towered over her smaller form. She came a little passed his shoulders, but otherwise she was considered short compared to him.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be are your party?" Sakura asked, confusion now showing on her flawless face. Her head tilted to the side slightly, making her even cuter in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's not much of a party once you left."

Sakura's stunning emerald orbs widen. Is this _really_ Sasuke? The _same_ Sasuke that thought she couldn't defend herself? The _same_ Sasuke that left her for more power? The _same_ Sasuke that seem to ignore her presence when they were younger? No, this _couldn't_ possible be him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Did you drink too much?"

Her hand rose to gently touch his forehead, trying to see if he was running a fever. Maybe he was drunk. Who knows? But everything seemed to be fine with him; after all, she is a medical ninja. And a great one at that.

"I'm fine Sakura."

As soon as her hand connected with his forehead, he shivered. Not from the cold, but simply from her touch._ God_, he wanted her. Just a simply touch from her could cause him to shiver. This was just another thing to prove that he needed her.

"Let me ask you something Sakura."

Sakura pulled her hand back, letting it fall to her side. She once again tilted her head to the side. What could Sasuke possible want to ask her that could be so important that he'd leave his party?

"Do you still love me?"

That question shocked Sakura to no end. Why would Sasuke want to know something like that? Does…do he love her? **No**, that's _not_ possible. Sasuke never seemed to care about her feelings in the past, why does he care now?

Sakura stared at Sasuke with confused green pools. She bit softly on her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She felt…happy for once in her life. She didn't know why, but she felt like Sasuke actually likes her now. She didn't answer him though because the weight of guilt was heavy on her heart. What about Sai? He loves her with all of his heart, and she _still_ loves Sasuke after everything he did to her? What is wrong with her!?

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Her eyes trailed away from Sasuke and focused on the ground below her. As much as she wanted to say 'yes' she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Sasuke's hand slowly trailed up to her chin, cupping it gentle in his hands. He lightly tipped her head upward to make their eyes lock. He stared down in the depths of her eyes, searching for any emotion inside of them. He saw two emotions in her orbs; guilt and confusion.

"Do. You. Still. Love. Me?"

He repeated his question, slowly this time. He didn't let Sakura look away from him this time. He wouldn't let her do so unless she answered him first.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

Her answer pleased Sasuke. Even though he knew that Sakura still loves him, he had to hear it from her. This bit of information made Sasuke feel confident.

"If you love me so much, then leave Sai to be with me."

Sakura froze at Sasuke's words. Leave Sai…just like that? That's not possible. Of course she loves Sasuke with all of her heart, but she couldn't leave Sai just to be with him. How would Sai feel? She couldn't break Sai's heart like Sasuke did hers. They were married, and planning on having kids. Sai would feel heartbroken if she leaves him.

"Sasuke-kun…I can't."

Sasuke frowned. She denied him? She actually didn't come running just to be with him?_ Interesting_. Sakura has grown over the years. Not just physically. This would be more of a challenge than he thought.

"If you truly love me Sakura, you'd do anything to be with me."

Before Sakura had any time to reply, Sasuke crashed his lips against her soft ones. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widen. Sasuke is actually kissing her! The kiss was filled with passion and love. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Just as soon as Sakura was really starting to enjoy the kiss, Sasuke pulled away. Sakura frowned at this. Sasuke left her wanting for _more_.

"If you truly love me Sakura, leave Sai to be with me."

Sasuke disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Sakura stared at the spot where Sasuke once stood. She wished to kiss those lips once more. She wanted to feel that same passion and love. Not even Sai kissed as good as the Uchiha could.

'_What's wrong with me!? I'm married to Sai!'_

She yelled at herself inside of her mind, the weight of guilt becoming heavier. What's wrong with her? She just cheated on Sai. She kissed another man, when she is a married woman. She sighed softly before resuming her walk home.

**What is a girl to do, when she is torn between two?**

* * *

_**N/A**__—Well I think I did a good job on this chapter! Don't ya think!? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know you all can't wait for the next chapter right? Well don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully. I always got free time after school so I'll try to do a chapter each day. Also if I offended anyone by putting the word 'God' in my story , please do tell me. I won't do it again if I'm offending you._

_Also I want to thank those who reviewed my story.__Ayame18sesshygurl18, cherrilatina, -my-name-is-V-, Tenshi-Chan008, Evil Tobi, Cece and Tems. _

**Tenshi-Chan008: **_Thanks for the advice. I took your advice and used it on this chapter. I actually like doing it better this way. Thanks for suggesting it! _

_Now one last thing…Don't forget to review! _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**_**-**_ _I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will._

_**A/N**__- Well this is the next chapter. Like I said, I'll put a chapter up once a day. Oh and I know I'm late, but I better just go ahead and list everyone's ages._

_**Sasuke**__-20_

_**Sakura-**__20_

_**Sai-**__21_

_**Naruto-**__20_

_**Hinata**__-20_

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 3_

Two days had passed since Sakura's faithful encounter with Sasuke. She hadn't seen Sasuke since, but she didn't mind at all. In fact it gave her sometime to figure things out. Her life is a mess. Having to choice between two great guys wasn't easy to do.

The sun started to rise over the horizon, coloring the sky lovely shades of blue, orange and yellow. Sakura was already up, fixing breakfast for Sai and herself. She had a habit of getting up around five in the morning. She usually cooked breakfast, clean up the house a bit, then did whatever else she wanted to, unless she had to work.

Sakura hummed softly to herself before straightening out her pink night gown. She opened her white fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, and a pack of bacon. She checked over all of her items that consisted of; eggs, cheese, bacon, two pans, butter, and two plates. Nodding to herself she started to cook.

The delicious smell of food started to fill the house. The smell drifted through the entire building, including Sakura and Sai's room. Once the shinobi caught a whiff of the scent, he immediately woke up and started to get dress.

Sai walked into the kitchen yawning. He was wearing his shinobi clothing; his black and grey shirt half-shirt and his black and grey pants. The black haired ninja yawned before he tied on his leaf village head band. His hand rose up to lift his short black hair that hadn't grown since he was sixteen.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

He mumbled softly to her, watching his wife finish cooking the bacon and sat it on his plate. He got up a little late today because usually he had time to admire** his** pink haired beauty cook breakfast for him.

"Good morning, Sai."

Sakura gave him a gentle smile before handing him his plate. She grabbed her own and walked to the dining room table with Sai following after her. She sat her plate down and returned to the kitchen where she fixed them a glass of orange juice. She walked back to the table and sat their drinks down before eating in silence.

Sai noticed that she was quieter than she use to be, but didn't paid attention to her silence. He finished off his breakfast rather quickly before sitting is dish in the sink. He blinked a few times and noticed that Sakura was just staring at their ashen walls.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sai gently touch her shoulder and snapped Sakura out of her daze. Emerald orbs met with concern ink black ones. A frown was present on her face. She was just thinking, about what would happen if she left Sai.

"Sorry, Sai, I don't feel well. I maybe coming down with a cold."

She quickly lied and stood up, taking one last sip from her orange juice. She wasn't actually lying though. She didn't feel well, mentally and emotionally. She sighed to herself, picking up her plate and glass and sitting it inside of the dishes.

"Maybe you should rest today Sakura-chan."

Sai suggested while grabbing his items. He knew she was lying, but didn't pressure her into telling him why she was lying. She was a medical ninja. Sometimes they get sick, but Sakura is the best around. She could easily cure _any_ cold.

Sakura nodded while running the water, filling the sink with hot streaming water. Sai walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his chest.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan. I'll be back tomorrow night. I'm going on a mission."

He turned Sakura around in his arms, staring into her emerald pools. He saw the sadness in her eyes start to show already. She always worried when he was going on a dangerous mission. She often thought that he would leave one day and never come back.

"Be careful Sai."

She mumbled while her right arm wrapped around Sai's neck. His lowered his lips to hers before pressing they firmly against one another. In case he didn't come back, Sai always kissed her passionately to show his love before he left

"I'll come back, Sakura, I promise."

Sai kissed her one final time on the cheek before leaving. Sakura sighed once she was alone. The house always felt so empty when Sai left. She quickly washed the dishes and put them up. She cleaned off the counter and table. After she finished cleaning the house for a little bit, she walked into her room. She was tried, not physically though.

A lot has been on her mind for the pass few days and she didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who would listen to her closely and wouldn't dare judge her.

'_Hinata!' _

The Hyuga heir name popped into her mind and instantly Sakura rose from the bed. Hinata was the one person who would actually listen to her and gave good advice. She quickly ran over to her closer and pulled out an emerald tank top and matching green shorts.

She slipped off her night gown and put on her clothing. Sakura felt a bit excited about spending sometime with Hinata. She grabbed her brush and began brushing her silky pink locks. Lastly she applied a bit of lip gloss to her lips and checked over herself.

'_Perfect'_

She thought to herself while she put on her shoes. Sakura grabbed her house keys and walked out of her and Sai's home. Although she felt a bit nervous about confessing something like this to someone, she was sure her secret was safe with Hinata. She learned to trust Hinata when Naruto and the Hyuga started dating.

It was over four years now since Naruto and Hinata started hanging out. She would hang out with Hinata all the time afterward and they become very close. Maybe even closer than what her and Ino was. Ino was her best friend, but she and Hinata are like sisters. She could tell Hinata anything and she wouldn't dare tell a soul. If she told Ino her secret, then of course the blonde girl would tell the whole village.

It didn't take long for Sakura to arrive outside of the Hyuga compound. It was no longer a difference between the main house house and the branch house. Since Hinata's father was no longer in charge, she changed the rules with the help of Naruto. She didn't allow the branch members to be marked and ruled over by the main family any longer. Now Neji and she no longer had any tension between then. In fact they couldn't be closer because of her choice.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. It didn't take too long for the beautiful Hyuga to answer the door. Hinata was wearing a lavender shirt with white pants. Her long dark purple locks hung freely down her back.

"Sakura-san?"

Confusion showed clearly on her face. She had no idea why Sakura just suddenly popped up without any warnings or anything. If she'd known she'd be having guests, she would have made sure the house was extra clean and tea would be already made.

"Forgive my rudeness! Come in, Sakura-san!"

She quickly said, opening the door a little bit more and allowing Sakura to walk inside of the home. The living room was very large and spacious. The room was filled with expensive paintings and family pictures. A few spotless white couches were spread throughout the room, showing that they often had guess. But what Sakura couldn't get was how the couches were so clean. Naruto did live in this house right!? They should be a mess, not spotless!

"Sorry for showing up unexpended, Hinata-chan."

Sakura apologized while walking over to sit on one of the couches. She stared at the family photos before she focused her gaze back on Hinata.

"It's fine, Sakura-san. Would you like something to drink?"

Mrs. Uzumaki asked before taking a seat. Before Sakura had time to answer, a little girl came running into the room. Her dark brown hair was held in a high ponytail and her eyes are light lavender, almost the white held an unreadable emtion inside of them. Sakura defiantly knew those eyes; they only belonged to the Hyuga's. She was wearing a white kimono with red flowers on it.

"Auntie!! Auntie!!"

The young girl that could be no older than four years old. She ran straight to Hinata and jumped up and down. Hinata looked down at the child with concern.

"What's wrong, Hisae?"

"Auntie! I—I…I want some juice!"

Sakura almost burst into laughter while Hinata sighed lightly. She had thought that something serious was happening, but the little girl merely wanted something to drink.

Hinata stood up and grabbed the young girl's hand and walked her to the kitchen. She fixed the girl a cup of juice and led her over to a small table. Hinata carefully picked the girl up and sat her in the chair while sitting the cup on the table.

"Here you are, Hisae-chan. Don't move until you've finished drinking. We don't want to make a mess again, right?"

"No, Auntie."

Hinata walked from out of the dining room and sat back in her chair. She quickly apologized for her niece interrupting them and Sakura just laughed lightly.

"It's quite alright, Hinata-chan. Who's daughter is that?"

"Neji-san and Tenten-san."

Sakura gasped lightly at Hinata's answer. She had forgotten about Tenten's first child. Time did pass by quickly. The last time Sakura had a chance to see Hisae was when she was just a little baby! The little girl grown well from what she could tell.

"So is there something you want to talk about, Sakura-san?"

Sakura become silent for a few moments at Hinata's question. She felt her heart start to race inside of her chest. What was she to do? She knew she could trust Hinata, but she felt so wrong saying this. After a few moments of silence, Sakura finally blurted it out.

"Hinata…I know I'm married to Sai, but I think I still love Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

_**N/A**__—__ I bet you're curious about what Hinata will say right? XD Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Don't worry; I'll have it up soon so it really isn't much of a wait. Lol. Oh and for though of you who thought Hinata would still be shy and barely talked, I wanted to break her out of that stage. She's calm and speaks her mind around those who she's close with. Like Sakura and Naruto. But with people like Sasuke, she becomes shy and nervous around them._

_Anyway, here are some more of the character's ages. _

_**Neji:**__ 21_

_**Tenten:**__ 21_

_**Hisae:**__ 4_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**_**-**_ _Do I own Naruto? Sorry, you have the wrong person._

_**A/N**__- Well…..here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 4_

Hinata become silent at Sakura's words. Her magnolia pool shifted from Sakura's face to the clean, ashen carpet. Naruto was right, Sakura did still love Sasuke. She didn't blame Sakura for still loving Sasuke though. How could she? She still loves Naruto after so many years he ignored her. Even though Sakura was a bit different. The talented medical ninja is married to Sai. She maybe likes Sai a lot, but her heart, soul, and mind belongs to the Uchiha.

"Sakura-san, which one do you love the most?"

Sakura was a bit taken back by the question. It was now her turn to become silent again. Her eyes shifted in all different directions while she tried to gather her thoughts.

Who did she love the most? That was a very good question that was hard to answer. After all, Sai had been with her for a while now. Currently they've been together for four years now, going on five years on September 3rd. But Sasuke…she loved him every since she was just a little girl. She loves him with **all** of her heart. Even when she was with Sai, she constantly thought about Sasuke and if he was alright. Sasuke had some kind of hold on her heart and she couldn't break free no matter what she tried.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura held her head low in shame after she answered. Her voice had been so low, she wasn't even sure that Hinata heard her. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as the weight of guilt was almost becoming over whelming. Tears swelled up in her eyes. What was Sai going to think when he figured out that she was still in love with Sasuke? He might hate her guts for the rest of her life!

"Sakura-san, if you really love Sasuke-san more than you do Sai-san, then you must follow your heart. You can't force yourself to be with someone who you don't love."

Hinata's wisdom often surprise Sakura. Hinata had never dated anyone before Naruto that she was sure of; so how did Hinata know so much about this kind of stuff? Sakura nodded her head before wiping the tears that threatened to fall out of her green pools.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

Sakura now knew what she had to do. Sai is **not **the man for her; Sasuke is. No matter how much she tried to force herself to love Sai, it's just impossible. She knew she'd be breaking Sai's heart, but this was for the best. Sai's a good-looking guy. He'd be able to find someone else in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to go now, Hinata-chan. Thank you for all of your help."

Sakura bowed her head in respect to Hinata and stood up from her seat. She slipped her shoes back on and left the house in silence. How would she break this to Sai? She had to let him down gently, that she was sure of. She wasn't the type of person to just shatter someone's heart just like that. Sure she could have easily done it in the past, but she's a different person now.

Sakura sighed to herself as she approached her home. She opened the door with her keys and locked it behind her. She quickly took off her shoes and walked over to her couch, but not before she grabbed her house phone. She had to take her mind off this drama. Maybe some ramen with do. Or just a good night's rest.

"I'll get ramen tomorrow, with Sai."

She convinced herself while she put the phone up. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a pack of ramen. Naruto always said that ramen could cure anything. Maybe it could cure her heart ache. She put it in the stove so it could heat up while she ran her shower.

Sakura ran the hot water with a tad bit of cold. She stripped out of her clothing and jumped in the shower. Her mind cleared as soon as the water came in contact with her flesh. A soft sigh passed her lips and her eyes closed. The feel of the water running down her soft skin always made her feel at ease.

The shower took at least fifteen minutes. The water slowly started to come to a stop. She slowly turned it off while before picking up her pink towel with her name emended on it in green jewels. She dried herself and her hair off before wrapping the cotton towel around her body.

A soft yawn passed her lips as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed her ramen, put it a small bowl and grabbed a pair of chopstick. Sakura started to hum a soft tone while she trotted to her couch and sat down.

Her mind was finally cleared of all the drama that had happened in a few days. With neither Sai nor Sasuke around, she could relax and just enjoy her own company. She slurped up the noodles and began chewing the food hungrily. Naruto was right, Ramen did cure everything!

Once Sakura was done, she sat the bowl in the sink and threw the chopsticks away. She was now ready to retire to her bed. Before Sakura had a chance to make it to her room, her doorbell ring.

"Who could it be at this hour!?"

She knew that it wasn't Sai; otherwise he would have just let himself in instead of knocked on the door. She hadn't put on any clothing yet! She couldn't answer the door like this! She quickly ran to her room, slipping into a fresh pair of panties and her silk pink, almost see-through, nightgown.

"Who is it?"

Sakura asked as she opened her front door. As soon as she did that, her eyes met onyx ones. Her orbs widen in surprise as she now stood in front of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. What could he possibly want from her this time? Her eyes ripped away from his own to trail down his form.

Sasuke only wore a simply white shirt and blue jeans. It looked like he just threw on something and came to her house! Sakura removed her eyes from his body to once again meet Sasuke's dark orbs. Before Sakura had a chance to ask Sasuke why he was there, his lips crashed against hers.

* * *

**A/N-** _I'm almost finished with my story!! I'm so proud of myself. I'm sure I'll have this finish by tomorrow or Friday and have another story up soon. I already got an excellent idea for the next one!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- _Me? Own Naruto? Ha! I wish._

_**A/N**_- _This_ chapter contains **lemon**! If you can't handle it, don't read. This chapter will have pure lemon. If you don't want to read it, just skip to the next chapter. Don't blame me if you read it after my warning.

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 5_

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. A small blush spread across her cheeks. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. Sai's kisses could never do something like this to her, but Sasuke's could. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms locked around his neck. Her right hand slowly trailing up to gently grip his ebony locks.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss, feeling even more confident now that she was enjoying his kiss. Why he was here? For one thing of course; to make her his. He learned from Naruto that Sai had gone on a mission and wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night. As soon as he learned that bit of information, he knew he had Sakura all to himself. One night is all he need to make her his.

His hands slowly moved to her hips and lifted her up. Sakura almost immediately wrapped her legs around his waist out of instinct. Sasuke held her close while he kicked the door closed behind him. He carried her to her room while his tongue slithered inside of her mouth. She tasted so sweet. Like strawberries; no, she tastes better than strawberries. Not even the sweetiest candy could match her taste.

Sakura was so into the kiss she didn't even noticed it when Sasuke closed her room door behind them. She was now in her room and she didn't even care. One thing was on her mind; **Sasuke**. She _wanted_ Sasuke. She wanted Sasuke ever since she was an innocent little girl in the Ninja Academy. _Now_; she was going to get her wish.

Sasuke broke this kiss, causing a slight whimper to come from Sakura. He gently laid her down on her bed, and hovered over her petite form. His hands on either side of her face to hold himself up. His onyx orbs trailed down her form, finally noticing how much her night gown revealed to his eyes.

One strap hung off her shoulder, making her even sexier. The night gown rose, showing off her long legs and thick thighs. He could feel himself harden from just taking a look at her. No kunoichi has been able to do such a thing to him, other than Sakura.

Sasuke lowered his head to her neck, gently kissing and licking her flesh. Delighted moans passed Sakura's lips, encouraging Sasuke to keep going. His hands lowered down to the straps of her night gown, slowly pulling it down her petite body.

His head lifted as he pulled the night gown to her stomach. His gaze fell on her breast that begged for attention. His tongue slithered out his mouth, licking his lips once. He ripped his gaze away from her breast to look down as he finished pulling the night gown off her body. He tossed the pink lingerie to the side and started to slowly kiss his way down to her breasts from her neck.

Sakura never felt so much pleasure when Sai did this to her. It was true she lost her virginity to Sai last year, but he couldn't bring her as much pleasure like Sasuke was doing right now. This was only the foreplay and yet she already felt like she was in heaven. Her body was already starting to heat up from his touch.

A loud gasp passed Sakura's lips as Sasuke started to suck on her round mold. The pink flesh became hard as soon as his wet tongue came in contact with her sensitive nipple. Sasuke smirked to himself, knowing that he had her wrapped around his finger at this moment.

It seemed like Sasuke had experience in bringing woman pleasure, which wasn't the case at all. He'd only had sex twice and that was with Karin. The first time he was just losing his virginity and the second time was just to see how well he did at bringing her pleasure. Although he lost his virginity to Karin, she never met anything to him another than a member of his team.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura moaned under him. She _needed_ him, wanted him more than **anything** else right now. The thoughts of Sai all left her mind. Right now he didn't matter. All that mattered at the moments was Sasuke and Sasuke **only**.

Sasuke smirked before doing the same to her left mound. He applied the same pleasure to her left nipple before stopping his actions. She was ready now and he could almost smell it on her as if he had Kiba's sense of smell.

Sasuke slowly started to remove his clothing. First came his shirt, then his pants, and lastly his boxers. His erection was at its peek, showing he was aroused. His smirk grew slightly wider as he looked at the last thing that was now separating their flesh from each other; her panties.

His hands slowly moved to each side of her panties and he slowly started to pull her underwear off of her. His eyes stared at what was inbetween her legs. He tossed her underwear to the side and continued to stare at her womanhood. He couldn't help but twirl her pink curls, causing Sakura to shiver from his touch.

"Ready for me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura responded by bucking her hips. Sasuke _knew_ she wanted him, but yet he teased her. The reason for doing that it just to make her want him _more_. He had to tease her a bit to make her long for him, and make her forget all about Sai.

"Sasuke-kun, please."

The pink haired kunoichi whimpered under his larger form, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist. Sasuke finally stopped teasing her and gentle eased inside of her tight womanhood. A loud moan erupted from Sakura as soon as Sasuke was fully inside of her. A small moan passed Sasuke's lips as well from her tightness.

Their love-making began. Sasuke had never known Sakura could be so tight. He knew she wasn't a virgin because she didn't cry out when he first started, but yet she was still tight like one. It was obviously that Sai claimed her virginity before he had a chance to do so, but that didn't bother him at all.

Sakura never felt so much pleasure, not even when Sai made love to her. Sai could never be this gentle with her and still brought her _so_ much pleasure. It was like Sasuke knew her most pleasurable spots, even thought this was the first time they had sex together.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke, her nails gently digging into the flesh of his back. His mouth was working expertly on her breast, increasing the pleasure. Each moan that left her mouth seemed to bring Sasuke more pleasure.

Eventually, Sakura started moaning his name. Her emerald orbs closed tightly while she did. She was in heaven. She always imagined how it would be to have sex with Sasuke. She knew it would feel good, but she never thought it would feel _this_ good. She also never thought he would be gentle. She always saw Sasuke as a rough-sex type of guy, but she was wrong about that. He wasn't in the least bit rough with her delicate body.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as both of their climax started to approach. Sasuke could feel Sakura's inner walls start to tighten around his length and he let out a small moan.

_**"Sasuke-kun!!"**_

Sakura screamed out the Uchiha's name in pure pleasure as she reached her climax. Her emerald orbs almost rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. Her chest heaved up and down while she tried to catch her breath.

Sasuke grunted, indicating that it was now his turn to come. With a few more thrusts, Sasuke lowered his head to her neck, sucking deeply. He muffled a moan as he climaxed inside of Sakura. Sasuke removed his mouth from her neck and looked down at the mark he placed on her.

Once Sasuke caught his breath, he slowly pulled out of Sakura and laid on the bed at her side. His onyx orbs trailed over her perfect body before his orbs stared at the mark on her neck. His mark was now on her, showing that she_ is_ **his** for now on. Once Sai sees this mark, surely the fellow ninja would know that Sakura _is_ his.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mumbled as her emerald orbs started to close. She was exhausted after the pleasurable experience. Too bad for Sasuke, they wouldn't be going for another round. Sasuke was tired himself anyway. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sakura's smaller form. Almost instantly, the Uchiha fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N**_- _This chapter is now done!! I think I did an alright job, what do you think? Review and tell me if you liked it! _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**_**-**__ Hi! My name's Jasmine, not __Masashi Kishimoto. He owns Naruto, not me._

_**A/N-**__ …Nothing to say except…Enjoy!_

* * *

**Redrawing My Love**

_Chapter 6_

The morning sun was now currently in the middle of the sky and everyone in Kohona was busy with different duties. The rays of the sun leaked through the window that belonged to Sakura and Sai's room. As soon as the bright light hit Sakura's flawless face, her eyes slowly opened.

A small groan passed her lips and her emerald orbs fell on the sleeping male at her side. Her right hand quickly flew to her mouth, holding back a gasp that wished to pass. Sasuke Uchiha is in _her _bed. She sat up quickly, pinching herself to see if this was all a dream.

She frowned to herself when she didn't wake up. This is real! Last night wasn't a dream at all! Guilt flowed throughout her body. She slept with Sasuke, even though she is still currently together with Sai! What if Sai comes home and see her and Sasuke!? He might just kill them both!

The pink haired kunoichi jumped out of her bed, suppressing a scream that wanted to be released from her throat. She quickly grabbed some clothing; a blue and pink shirt with blue shorts. Along with white underwear. She ran inside of her shower and locked herself inside.

Tears trailed own her cheeks as soon as she shut the door. She kept herself from sobbing loudly in fear that she'd wake the Uchiha. She felt satisfied, yet so dirty. She's still a married woman and she just cheated on Sai. Some wife she is.

She wiped her tears as she stepped inside of the shower. She had to stop feeling sad for herself. Crying could do nothing for her. Nothing at all. The fact still remains that she slept with Sasuke and no matter how many tears that fell from her emerald orbs, she couldn't change the past.

She washed herself slowly. Making sure to clean in-between her legs well to get rid of Sasuke's seed from her ivory thighs.

'_Alright, Sai shouldn't be home until late tonight. That gives me enough time.'_

Sakura thought to herself while she rinsed off her fragile body. Once she was done, she grabbed her towel and slowly dried her body off. She felt so much fresher and cleaner now. She quickly slid on her clothing and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as she did, she found Sasuke sitting up on the bed with his clothing back on. His onyx orbs locked with her emerald ones and she got weak under his gaze. What was Sasuke doing to her to make her feel this way? Whatever it was, he had a strong hold on her.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura said in an almost cheerful tone, despite all the way she was feeling at the moment. Sasuke nodded his head to her and stood up, stretching. He slowly walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. A small smile formed on Sakura's lips at the kiss. It wasn't to arouse her, but just a way of saying good-morning to her without words.

"I'll make some breakfast."

Sakura offered before walking out of the room. As soon as she made it to the kitchen, someone knocked on her door. Her heart instantly dropped and started to race with fear. What if it was Sai? She took a deep breath before walking to the door and slowly opening it.

Once the door was opened, she came face to face with one of Sai's teammates; Aina. Sadness showed all over the girl's features, and Sakura knew something terrible must have happened.

"Sai…where is he?"

The question made Aina's forest green eyes drift to the floor, her black bangs hiding the tears that formed inside of them.

"Sakura-san…I'm so sorry, but Sai's dead. He died on the mission trying to protect us."

Sakura's eyes widen with disbelief and shock. Sai…was dead? No! It couldn't be! Sai is one of the strongest shinobis she knew and now…he's dead? Tears fell out of her eyes and she instantly started sobbing.

"**No!** Tell me it's not true!!"

Sakura cried, shaking her head. He said he would never die as long as she was around! He told her that about a few weeks ago when he went on a dangerous mission and now…he's gone! More guilt ran through her body. Sai was dying while she was having sex with Sasuke! How could she be so despicable!?

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san."

Aina apologized before closing the door and leaving. Sakura fell to her knees, her hands hiding her face. One of her best friends was now dead and she couldn't do a thing to bring him back. Tears couldn't bring back the dead, but she couldn't help but cry.

Sasuke had heard the news from the hallway and slowly walked over to Sakura's crying form. He felt a bit sad that Sai was now gone, but why should he cry over the boy? He never felt any connection at all with Sai. The only thing Sai was to him was a rival and nothing more.

The Uchiha bent down at Sakura's side, gently pulling her into his arms. Sakura let out a loud sob and wrapped her arms back around him, burying her head in Sasuke's chest. Her grip was tight. She thought that if she let him go, he would leave her too. Then she'd be left with no one.

"S-Sasuke-kun…he's gone!"

Sakura cried, gripping him tighter. Sasuke stared down at her crying form, and held back a smile. They had only each other now. Sasuke had no one after he left his team, but now he had her. Now that Sai was gone, Sakura only had him left.

"P-promise...promise me Sasuke-kun. Promise me that you won't **ever** leave me."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with tear filled green pools. Sasuke gave her a rare gentle smile. He knew all to well he wasn't going to leave her. Now that Itachi was dead, not many could defeat Sasuke and his Sharingan. Orochimaru couldn't even kill him. The only person that might even stand a chance against Sasuke is maybe Naruto.

"I promise, Sakura-chan. I'll **never** leave you."

Sakura let a small smile form on her lips as she nuzzled Sasuke's chest. Her eyes slowly closed as she enjoyed his warmth. Sasuke closed his eyes as well, knowing that Sakura was now, finally _his_.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Finally, I'm done with this story! My first story is complete! I'm soo proud of myself! I liked this story so much that I might even do a sequel sometime soon! Be on the look out for my next story and the sequel for this. _


End file.
